


The First Snow

by griswolddfamily



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 3 months later, Byers siblings, Curious Eleven | Jane Hopper, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Happy Will Byers, The Byers Move, byers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griswolddfamily/pseuds/griswolddfamily
Summary: Eleven wakes up to a snowstorm and Jonathan and Will show her some fun.





	The First Snow

It was a freezing November morning. Eleven had woken up to a bright white shining through her window. She rushed to see what it was. It took her a moment to remember.  
“Snow,” El whispered to herself. It was the first snow since the move.  
“Yeah, snow,” Joyce said from El’s doorway. “Maybe Will and Jonathan can teach you how to make a snowman.”  
“What is a s-snow man?”  
“C’mon Jonathan made breakfast. We’ll talk about it more afterwards,” Joyce said with a comforting smile as she took Eleven’s hand.  
“So you’ve never made a snowman before?” Jonathan asks El as he cleans up breakfast.  
“No,”  
“Do you want us to teach you how to? Jonathan’s the best at making them,” Will exclaims with a big smile on his face.  
“But snow is cold,” El innocently said.  
Jonathan chuckled, “Come on, let me show you the wonders of a winter jacket.”  
“And the wonders of snowmen!” Will pushed.  
And for the first time since the move, El was genuinely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m new the this website uwu


End file.
